


Terrence Dragonsong: Short Lived Villainy

by Vodka112



Series: TimKon Collection [1]
Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, young just us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim betrays Young Justice and starts working as Lex Luthor's evil apprentice. Kon's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrence Dragonsong: Short Lived Villainy

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-52. Takes place in Young Justice 90′s comics universe. Uses some parts of Teen Titans comics. Also, sorry but no Terry McGuinnis in here. Follows this [prompt](http://mediterraneantomatoes.tumblr.com/post/115597222004). 
> 
> Written for TimKon week 2015, Villain!AU theme. [Original Post Here](http://vodka112.tumblr.com/post/132131866848/timkon-week-villainau).

_This can't be happening!_ Kon thought as he slumped down under the weight of the kryptonite shard Robin waved in his direction. Cassie fainted next to him when Robin shot her with something, a tranq maybe. Bart was wriggling around on the floor, trapped in a mountain of sticky goo. Secret was confined in a glass cage. Kon couldn't figure out how that happened. Her face pressed against the glass in fear. He hoped Cissie and Anita were alright. They were waiting outside the building where Cissie could keep an arrow on the enemy, who in this case was...

 

"It can't be..." Kon said. Robin let out a low chuckle, the kind he gave to villains he hated. Kon winced.

 

"Me? Don't fool yourself, Superboy. Look around you," Robin said. He swept a gloved hand to the dimly lit room. He glowed with the light from the computer screens behind him.

 

"I did this to end Young Justice," Robin said, "What were we thinking? We're a bunch of brats going into puberty, thinking we can save the world--"

 

"Why, Robin?" Kon asked.

 

"Don't call me that!" Robin said. He ripped off his mask and Kon couldn't help himself. He looked away from Tim's cold, blue eyes.

 

"I'm not Robin anymore," Tim said. There was a clapping sound as a figure moved from the shadows.

 

"Well done, Terence. Well done indeed," Lex Luthor said as he walked into the room. Kon tried hard to glare at him. The kryptonite was making him lose focus, making him nauseous.

 

"Come, child. We're late for the Senator's Halloween gala," Luthor said and Tim turned to follow.

 

"What did you do to him?" Kon whispered. They both stopped and turned to face Kon.

 

"I showed him how to make better use of his time and resources. A mind like his is wasted on silly pursuits you heroes call _saving the world_ ," Luthor said, "As if punching a couple of lowlifes will make a difference for humanity. We can accomplish so much more if we work together."

 

" _What_ did you _do_?" Kon persisted. Luthor stepped closer and bent down to look into Kon's eyes. Kon bared his teeth in rage.

 

"I showed him a world of possibilities he can never have as Robin, as-- what was the name, ah-- Timothy Jackson Drake," Luthor said. Kon felt something cold slide down his spine. Luthor walked away, his steps reverberating through the abandoned warehouse.

 

"Nothing's better than being fashionably late, I guess," Tim said as Luthor laid a hand on his shoulder. Kon's vision blurred as he passed out.

  

* * *

 

Sometime later, the glowing Kryptonite was hidden away by another dark, cloaked figure. Kon was relieved. He knew Tim would come back for them. He blinked away the spots in his eyes.

 

It was Batman. Alone. Tim didn't come back. There was a tight sensation in Kon's chest at the thought.

 

"He took him. He took Tim," Kon said as he crawled to his feet. Cassie was waking up already from whatever Tim shot her with. She grabbed the feathered dart from her neck and yanked it off. A trickle of blood rolled down from her neck. Bart knelt by Cassie, helping her up. He was green where the goo stuck to his uniform. Batman turned towards Secret and didn't speak a word as he disabled her cage. She flew instantly to them. Batman looked at team and then walked off. Kon felt a spike of anger in his blood. He grabbed Batman's gloved arm.

 

"He _took_ Robin. Luthor did," Kon said. Batman shook him off.

 

"He's not Robin anymore, and he refused my help," Batman said. He started to walk again but Kon wouldn't let him. Kon grabbed Batman's arm again.

 

"D'you really not care about him?! He's your child, sidekick, _whatever_! He needs you-- He needs us!" Kon yelled. Batman grabbed Kon's arm and twisted it behind his back. Kon grimaced and was forced to kneel down.

 

"He quit and refused help. There's nothing I can do for him now," Batman said as he pushed Kon to the floor before releasing his arm, "I suggest you let him go."

 

Kon whirled around to punch Batman, or yell at him some more, but when he looked back, Batman had disappeared in the shadows. Kon tried to pursue, and he got out of the warehouse. Batman was gone.

 

Now would be a good time to develop superhearing or x-ray vision.

 

He found Cissie and Anita limping next to a stack of metal cargo containers, a bit bruised but doing alright. Kon and Cassie flew with their friends to Happy Harbor in gloomy silence.

 

* * *

 

"We can't just let him go! He's _our_ Robin. Young Justice is where he belongs!" Kon said as he paced back and forth in the cave. Bart was dozing on a pile of blankets he got from who knew where. Cassie, Anita and Secret were cuddling on the couch. Cissie had to go home early.

 

"I hate how he beat us," Anita said.

 

"Yeah, me too," Cassie said.

 

"Did you hear what Batman said about him? He quit not just Young Justice but being Robin as well," Secret said.

 

"It's not right! Tim would never do that!" Kon said, "Luthor must have done something-- killed his dog, threatened his family, anything!"

 

"As much as I want to punch his face in, I'm with Kon. Something's missing," Cassie said.

 

"As Tim would have said, we don't have all the clues," Secret said.

 

"We have to bring him back," Kon said as he stopped dramatically in front of the couch.

 

"We heard you, Superboy. Sit down and chill," Anita said. Kon scowled and he sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

 

"We're bringing him back," Kon said and nodded to himself.

 

* * *

 

They stormed Gotham's LexCorp tower. But, like last time, they were caught one by one. Cassie was separated from them on the get-go. Secret was sucked into some machine with tubes that ran straight to the top floors. Bart raced after her. Kon and Anita got out of the building by breaking the window and flying up to the top floor, just in time to see Bart dodge sticky goo bullets shot by a machine. Seeing Kon and Anita break in through the window distracted Bart and he slid on an oil trail right into a wall. He passed out.

 

Cassie emerged from a hidden doorway to their left, after Kon and Anita disabled the shooting machine. Her clothes were torn in some places, and she was breathing heavily, but otherwise she seemed okay. Secret was trapped in a glass cage, again. Only this time, the glass was considerably smaller. She had to be sitting down to fit inside, but she kept her legs gaseous so Kon couldn't tell. The floor shook and Kon braced himself when large metal bars rose from the floor to the ceiling. The room blacked out and a projector screen turned on. It was Tim.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit it? You're making my job harder," Tim sighed.

 

"Tim!" Kon yelled at the projection.

 

"My name is Terence, not Tim," Tim said.

 

"Tim, talk to us," Anita said.

 

"We want to help," Secret said.

 

"I don't need your help. Go away," Tim said. The floor opened up and tried to swallow Bart into the abyss. Kon held him up and shook him awake. Glancing to his side, Kon saw Cassie holding Anita. Kon glanced at his other side and saw Secret's cage slowly sliding down. Cassie flew to her and tried to hold the three of them up. She was managing. The video transmission ended and left them in darkness.

 

* * *

 

"I'm not busting his butt out of LexCorp's Main Tower," Anita said, "I say, he's enjoying this. Didn't you hear him laughing last time?" She came straight from her shower. Her hair was still dripping on her civilian clothes.

 

"He would never want this, Anita. Never," Kon said. Anita shrugged and left the cave.

 

"I'm sorry, Kon, but Mom's mad I haven't been back in a week. Let's try again next week, okay?" Cassie said as she slung her gym bag on her shoulder and left.

 

"ButMaxIdunwannaleave!WeneedagetRobinback!" Bart said as Max coaxed him out of the cave. Max's arm moved in various directions, following the twists and turns Bart made to escape.

 

"You have school tomorrow. Right now, I need you to get a goodnight's sleep," Max's voice floated over to Kon as he watched them go away.

 

Secret floated up to him at the mouth of the cave. Somewhere inside, the cycle gave a mournful metallic groan.

 

"Are you going to leave too?" Kon said, sulkily. Secret shook her head. Kon winced. He'd forgotten how Secret couldn't leave the cave.

 

"I'll keep an eye on the monitor and the Cycle," Secret said. She laid a hand on Kon's shoulder.

 

"Kon, we'll get him back. We just need a better plan, that's all," she said.

 

Kon tried to smile at her.

 

"Thanks. Yeah, sure. I'll just go get some fresh air," Kon said. He flew out of the cave and laid down on the grass, watching the stars. He let Red Tornado pass him by. After a few minutes, he stood up and flew towards Metropolis.

 

* * *

 

Kon had more than a couple of theories to explain Tim's behavior.

 

  1. Luthor knew Tim's real name so it stands to reason that he's threatening Tim's private life.
  2. Luthor threatened to reveal Tim's secret identity as Robin, or better yet, Batman's civilian identity. (That would explain why Batman was being a-- Kon's so angry he couldn't even think of a word!)
  3. Luthor brainwashed Tim using Hypnosis or something Magic like that. (Kon hated magic.)



 

Those were his top three theories. Considering his current enemy was Lex Luthor, Kon had a feeling all three of his theories would be proven right in the next couple of days. Because there's no way Kon would leave Tim alone!

 

He was doing lazy circles around Metropolis, getting closer and closer to LexCorp Tower. Kon couldn't really see inside the building but he could see slivers of light escaping windows of certain floors. It sucked not having x-ray vision or super hearing. He looked to the side when he saw a person trying to jump off a building. The person slipped and Kon swooped in to save them.

 

"I didn't think you'd be here! Iwas waving and wavingatyou butyouweren'tlookingbackIswearIdinameantofallover--"

 

"Impulse! Go home!" Kon growled as he set Bart down on the roof he fell off of. Bart just grinned at him.

 

"It's okay. Mercury thinks I'm in my room, sleeping. He checked five times," Bart said, "What's the plan now, Superboy? Do we go in guns blazing or what?"

 

He made gun play gestures with his hands. Kon rubbed his face.

 

"Mercury will skin me alive," Kon said to himself, then he said to Bart, "Stick close. We're going to grab and run."

 

" _Grab And Run?_ Sounds like fun!" Bart said as Kon picked him up and flew to the LexCorp Tower.

 

* * *

 

It was a success! Kon held Tim in one arm and Bart in the other as he flew them a few miles from the LexCorp Tower. Tim was in his jammies. Score!

 

"Tim, what's gotten into you? Why do you keep on taunting Anita and Cassie? They were so angry they want to beat you to a pulp!" Bart ranted.

 

"My name is _Terence_ and put me down, Superboy, _now_!" Tim said. He sounded like Robin just then so Kon decided to follow him. They were at the edge of city, the grittier part of Metropolis. Not that they needed to worry. Kon landed on the highest rooftop available.

 

"This _Terence_ -thing has got to stop, Tim. We're not kidding. Quit it," Kon said, folding his arms on his chest.

 

"Now, tell us how to help you and we'll help you and you'll be back as Robin again, okay?" Bart added while imitating Kon's pose.

 

"I've got a tracker on me and Mercy will take me back to LexCorp," Tim said. He's gone stoic and crossed his arms on his chest, too. Now that's just not cool. They couldn't all be crossing their arms. Kon put his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest proudly.

 

"Mercy isn't going to help you here, Tim, and I didn't think you believed in religion," Kon said. Tim snorted.

 

"Mercy Graves is Luthor's Cyborg Secretary-slash-Bodyguard," Tim answered. His eyes were staring daggers at Kon. Kon beamed a smile back at him.

 

"You didn't say when they'll pick you up. I'm guessing it'll take them a good thirty minutes to get here by car. Ten by helicopter," Kon said.

 

Tim scowled at him and didn't speak. Kon walked over to Tim, Bart following right behind him. Kon squinted at Tim's eyes. They were clear blue, not glassy or weird looking. Tim's eyebags were disgusting though, so nothing new there. Kon removed his right glove and felt for Tim's temperature: forehead and neck. Nothing's swollen and his temperature's fine. Kon frowned.

 

"Oh! Me! ME! My turn!" Bart said and he zipped up to Tim. He felt for Tim's temperature in superspeed and he looked behind Tim's head, where Kon forgot to check. He ruffled Tim's hair and clothes.

 

"Stop it!" Tim yelled when he had enough of Bart's invasion. He held off long enough that Kon managed to get his gloves back on.

 

"He's got nothing, SB. No injection marks, no change in temperature, no nothing," Bart said "Except for this one."

 

Pinched between Bart's fingers was a black, rectangular device with a blinking red light at the end. Kon took it and crushed it in his fingers.

 

"Hey, where ya going?" Bart said. He superspeeded to Tim climbing down the roof  while they weren't looking.

 

"You can't disappear like that," Bart said, "Everyone is really worried about you. Even Red Tornado."

 

"The Cycle is whining non-stop for you to come home," Kon said. Tim crossed his arms and tightened his lips into a thin line.

 

"Tim, hey, are you okay? Why aren't you answering?" Bart said. He yanked on Tim's arms normally, then yanked on his sleeves with superspeed. The sleeve lost and tore at the seams.

 

"Oops," Bart said.

 

"Tim, talk to us. Please. We just want to help," Kon said.

 

"Oh! Is it because we don't call you Terence?" Bart said. Tim flinched and glared at Bart.

 

"Why else? I've got no business talking to people who _kidnapped_ me, much less not use my name," Tim said. Then he went back to being all stoic and tightlipped.

 

"Well, I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice," Kon said. He pulled his shoulders back and cracked his knuckles in front of him. He tilted his head from side to side, trying to get the kinks out of his neck. Then he moved.

 

* * *

 

"Let me go or I'll bring out the ring!" Tim hollered to Kon's ear.

 

"Nope, wrong answer!" Kon hollered back and let Tim fall. He caught him after five seconds.

 

"I'm serious, Superboy!" Tim said.

 

"Me too! Are you ready to talk or not? I can do this all night," Kon said. Tim tightened his lips so Kon let him go again. Tim fell for about 8 seconds before he started to yell. Kon flew down and  caught him.

 

"Damn it, Tim. Why won't you let us help you?" Kon said. Tim looked a bit too pale now and Kon was feeling a bit guilty. Still Tim bit his lip and refused to talk.

 

Kon was debating whether he should let Tim fall for longer or just leave him alone for tonight when he felt the wind part beside him. A hand clasped on the back of his neck and he couldn't control the whimper that came out of his throat.

 

"What are you doing, Superboy?" Superman said. He sounded really pissed off. Kon glanced at his eyes and, yep, Superman was glaring at him. The lasers might come out any second now.

 

"Hi," Kon said.

 

"Answer my question, Superboy. What are you doing?" Superman repeated.

 

"H-he let me f-fall! Five t-times!" Tim's wobbly voice said. Kon glared at Tim. Kon only dropped Tim three times and he wasn't even shaking then. Now he was acting scared for Superman?

 

"Give him to me, Superboy," Superman said. Kon reluctantly handed Tim back. Tim clung to Superman like a baby octopus. He was shaking more than Kon thought. Kon bit his lip.

 

"I just wanted to help and he wouldn't--" Kon said but Superman cut him off with the palm of his hand. His other hand was supporting Tim.

 

"I will return, uuh," Superman said, looking at Tim.

 

"Terence," Tim mumbled. He even let out a sniffle. Kon was so dead.

 

"I will return Terrence to his guardians. I expect you to be back at the cave where we will have a long talk," Superman said. Kon nodded but Superman still glared at Kon.

 

"Yes, sir," Kon mumbled. Superman nodded and flew away. When Superman turned around, Tim's face was on his shoulder. Tim pulled on one of his eyelids and gave Kon the biggest stick-out-tongue he'd ever gotten. Then they were off at sonic speed.

 

* * *

 

Kon was pissed off. Superman ground him for a week and he wasn't even his guardian. He hounded Kon whenever he came out of the cave. How he knew Kon was getting out, Kon didn't know, but he was willing to bet there was a snitch in the cave. It might be Red Tornado, or the SuperCycle.

 

As much as he didn't want to accept it, the week off gave him enough time to settle his emotions down. He really could have hurt Tim when he let him free fall from the clouds. But he changed his mind when he saw a letter addressed to him from a "Terry Dragonsong."

 

It was a Mother's Day Card. It said,

 

_To the Best Mother in the Universe: Happy Mother's Day! You deserve all the love, care and support that you've lovingly given everyday of my life (since we founded the group.) I love you! (Not!)_

 

It was signed with a little singing robin. Kon wanted to strangle Tim's neck.

 

* * *

 

The good thing with being grounded was that Bart was grounded with him. Mercury caught up with Bart just after Kon made away with Tim. By the end of the week, Bart was dying to do something stupid. Kon grinned to himself. He had just the right thing for the both of them.

 

* * *

 

There was a minor article in the tabloids about a weird bird creature terrorizing the LexCorp Tower. It was 5'4" in height and covered in robin feathers of brown and red. Kon feigned ignorance when Superman brought it up. It will take _Terry_ a week to get rid of that glue.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't three days when Terry fought back. The speakers in Happy Harbor blasted out Nelly Furtado's _I'm Like a Bird_ for three whole hours. Then it played _I Love Candy_ . Followed by more of _I'm Like a Bird_. They had to evacuate for the whole day.

 

* * *

 

Kon found a lot of spray cans in Happy Harbor. Bart's hoard was twice as many as his. Kon thought he might have borrowed some from the rest of Young Justice. Anyway, Kon found the sexiest magazine with the sexiest naked photo spread among the boxed things and set to work.

 

Their work took them three hours to finish. They woke up extra early for it, or rather, Kon did. Bart finished when he woke up.

 

It was a glorious masterpiece. Kon made sure the important bits lined up with the windows of Luthor's office. Then he hand delivered a card to Terry and by hand delivered, he mixed the mail with those going to LexCorp. It contained another spread, a modest one this time, petite and shy looking and covered in white lacy things. He wrote: _You seem like the kind of guy who likes this sort of stuff, Terry._ Kon didn't sign it with an S because he didn't want to drag Superman into this. He ended up signing _Boy_.

 

He waited by the windows for Tim to show up. He climbed up to the office, his hair still had bits of feathers in it. He looked up and saw the Masterpiece and blushed bright red. Then he looked at his mail and read the one from Kon and he blushed even harder. Kon wanted to snap a picture, to immortalize the memory. Who was Kon kidding? Of course, it was for blackmail.

 

* * *

 

Luthor didn't appreciate the Masterpiece. He had it removed in less than two hours. Kon would know. He was there. Superman caught him buzzing around LexCorp and he was suspicious. They were yelling in the office anytime Kon peeked at them. He couldn't _not_ peek at them. Luthor had tons of Kryptonite. He might decide to finish off Superman (and Superboy) once and for all. He did get to snap a photo of Tim's shocked face holding the centerfold. He gave them out to regular YJ members.

 

* * *

 

So they continued on and on, fighting and getting caught and pranking for about half a year. Kon was getting into the hang of things. _Terry_ never hit below the belt and Kon made sure to not involve anything from Tim's social life. Everything they did in the superhero community though, that was fair game.

 

"Poison Ivy," Tim said.

 

"Starfire," Kon said.

 

"Wonder Girl," Tim said.

 

"Nightwing," Kon said. Tim blushed and looked genuinely flustered.

 

"I don't--!" Tim said but Kon cut him off with his best imitation of Robin's fanboy voice.

 

"Nightwing is the Best. Robin. Ever," Kon said.

 

"I didn't say that!" Tim yelled but his face was completely red so Kon had to snap a picture again. Tim was startled by the flash and then his face went stone hard. Kon's heart skip a beat.

 

"Androids in a Jacuzzi," Tim said. Kon can feel his face burning.

 

" _Not Cool!_ You promised never to _say_ that!" Kon yelled back.

 

Either way, he got back sometimes when _Terry_ went to the park to relax. Apparently, it was normal civilian behavior.

 

"No! Go away, you mutt--! Shit!" Tim said as he climbed the tree in less than two seconds. Kon clapped.

 

"Good boy, Krypto!" Kon said.

 

"Get that thing away from me!" Tim said from way up in the tree.

 

"Aww... But he just wants to be friends. Look," Kon said. He gave Krypto a high whistle and the dog growled at Tim.

 

"No, he doesn't!" Tim said. Kon gave another loud whistle and Krypto flew up the tree and snatched Tim from the branches. It took a good five seconds to bring him down. Tim had clutched onto a branch.

 

"Fetch, Krypto!" Kon said. Krypto bounded to him with his new 'toy.' Being grounded for a week was worth it this time.

 

* * *

 

Kon's head hurt and everything was dark. He opened his eyes and the light nearly blinded him. He groaned.

 

"Are you alright, Superboy?" a familiar voice said in his ear.

 

"Head hurts. Whuh happened?" Kon mumbled. He couldn't remember what made him faint. Did he faint? He was taunting _Terry_ , like usual, then something pricked the back of his neck. Kon could hear someone saying something in a different language. Was it spanish?

 

"Wazzat for?' Kon said. He still hasn't opened his eyes.

 

"That's good. It worked," the familiar voice said. Kon's eyes flew open. He knew that voice.

 

Robin was sitting on the side of his bed. He was in Medbay. The regular YJ members were gathered around him as close as they could get.

 

"Robin," Kon said. He had never felt so much relief flood his veins. Robin was sitting on the side of his bed, wearing his complete costume and that stupid mask.

 

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Superboy," Tim said. He was smiling at Kon. Kon was dazzled for a bit before pulling him into a hug. Then everyone within a meter of the bed tried to get on the bed to get to Kon, or maybe to get to Tim. Either way, it was getting too crowded.

 

Everyone groaned and backed off after a while.

 

"Are you sure you don't feel any evil urges in you? Like say wanting to study business and becoming a rich tycoon?" Bart said. He was right next to Cassie and nearly took her eye out with his gestures. Cassie elbowed him.

 

"I... don't? Why should I even--?" Kon asked.

 

"Luthor approached me to help him build his cloning facility in Metropolis," Tim said, " He said he knew the code that would turn you _inactive_."

 

Kon swallowed.

 

"What do you mean by _inactive_?" he asked. Tim bit his lip, the old nervous gesture.

 

"You'll be in a state where Luthor will have full control of your body," Tim said. Kon felt his surroundings grow cold at the thought.

 

"I've been working undercover to reverse what was done to your brain and to destroy Luthor's cloning projects. I'm really sorry about hurting all of you," Tim said the last part to everyone in the room, making eye contact with as many people as he can. Kon met his gaze proudly.

 

"You were shit," Kon said.

 

"I... was. Yes. Will you forgive me?" Tim said.

 

"Well," Kon said as he crossed his arms to his chest, "Considering you just saved me from being Luthor's slave, I have to say... I forgive you."

 

Tim's smile was bright at that.

 

"But that's just me," Kon said with a pointed look at everyone else in the room. Anita was looking really fired up. Tim gulped.

 

"Uh," Tim said.

 

"Get him," Cassie said.

 

END.


End file.
